mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bullseye Club
The Bullseye Club is a group of players who have had the experience of being targeted by a lot of players the same night. Currently it covers the following (interesting) scenarios: *'Multi-Killed' = killed by at least 2 different players simultaneously (on the same night). *'Most-Popular-Target' = targeted by at least 4 different players simultaneously (on the same night). Multi-Killed *Maurice - Star Trek Mafia IV - Killed on N7 by Insaner (Klingon Cardassian Alliance) and Majeswandar (Dominion) *Sally - Star Trek Mafia IV - Killed on N4 by SparrowHawk (Dominion) and maurice (Maquis) *Hirkala - Minecraft Mafia - Killed on N3 by Abhisk (Indy) and Sayalzah (Baddie). http://brainden.com/forum/index.php?/topic/13694-minecraft-mafia/page__view__findpost__p__273698. *Hirkala - Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Killed on N3 by Shadow7 (Indy) and attempted-kill by Araver (Baddie). *JarZe - Open Ended Mafia - Killed on N1 by Baddies and attempted-kill by Indy (sparrowhawk). Proof: http://mafiosphere.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=358&view=findpost&p=16965 *Maurice - Minecraft Mafia - Killed on N4 by Baddies (suicide) and Slick (Goodies). Proof pending as the final post was not revealed by host (but was independently verified). *Araver - Scrubs Mafia - Killed on N3 by Maurice(Indy) and the Baddies (Hirkala and Molly Mae). Proof: http://forum.mafiamaniac.net/index.php?showtopic=302&view=findpost&p=13823 and http://forum.mafiamaniac.net/index.php?act=Attach&type=post&id=14020. *Araver - Magic the Gathering - Double-killed on N2 by Nana7 and Sparrowhawk (Indies) *Music_luvr95 - Halloween Mafia - Killed on N2 by Framm18 (Baddie) and Clozo (Goodie). Proof: ?? *Brandonb - Halloween Mafia - Killed on N4 by Crazypainter (Indy) and attempted-kill by Clozo (Goodie). Proof: ?? *Glycereine - Serenity Mafia - Killed on N2 by Baddies and indirectly by Indies (indirectly = actually this was a penalty for an incorrect RID Kill attempt by Goodies which triggered the Indies killing a random Goodie). Proof: http://forum.mafiamaniac.net/index.php?showtopic=164&view=findpost&p=5960 and http://forum.mafiamaniac.net/index.php?showtopic=180&view=findpost&p=5989 *Izzy - Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Triple-killed in N2 by Goodies using: redirect to self (Araver), kill (Darth Nox), RID Kill (Framm18) *Curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia II - Double-killed in N4 by Thalia (Goodies) and suicide night-kill (Baddies) *Akriti - Game Show Mafia - Double-killed in N4 by Baddies and Shadow7 (Indy) *Shadow7 - Cut-Throat Mafia - Double-killed in N5 - by Mewminator, and Auramyna *Marquessa - Cut-Throat Mafia - Double-killed in N7 - By Prince Marth85, and herself. *Inawordyes - Disney Movie Mafia - Double-killed in N3 - by tj and Abhisk (Goodies). Proof: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0ApHLE9xsxwkYdEtLYnNyVlFEcEFRalVKaG5TR0p2emc#gid=0 *Inawordyes - Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Double Rid Killed N4 (after last reset) by Nana7 and KlueMaster *EDM - Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Double Rid Killed N7 by Akriti and Slick *mew - Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Killed N6 by Brainy and EDM *Inawordyes - Dual Personality Mafia - Double Killed N2 by TheMafiaCube (goodie) and Gnanforu (baddie) *Gnanforu - Final Fantasy Battle II - Double Killed N2 by plasmid (as Xemnas) and Boquise (as Zidane) *Inawordyes - Pokemon Mafia - Killed N3 by Baddies (killed self intentionally) and Rid Killed by Pikachu Aura *Nana7 - Code Geass Mafia - Killed N4 by Segul (as Zero) and RID killed by golfjunkie (as Euphemia) *Curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Double-killed N2 by Barcallica (as Ministry) and EDM (as Death Eaters) *Segul - Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Double-killed in N5 by Dumbledore's Army using: redirect to self (Dee) and RID Killed (APlusle) *_GMaster479 - Nyan Cat Mafia - Double FID-killed N5 by curr3nt as (Prince) and Hirkala (as Captain) *Jay Gold - Nyan Cat Mafia - Double FID-killed N5 by curr3nt (as Prince) and Hirkala (as Captain) *golfjunkie - Nyan Cat Mafia - FID-killed N5 by Hirkala (as Captain) and Killed by Araver ( as Demigod) *Phaze - Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Double RID-killed N5 by Barcallica (as Gary) and FatTony (as Matt) *Aaryan - Mafia World - Double Killed in N3 by Baddies and Benjer as Michelle *Boquise - Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Double Killed N2 by Vommack (as Hibiki) and FID Kill by Cube (as Makoto) but saved by self save (as Otome) *Marq - Mafia of the Toon City - Double Killed N2 by Aura (as Blossom) and redirected to kill self (as Numbuh 1) by Cube (as Him) *Barc - Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Double Killed N3 by Slick (Venison Tenderloin) and Vommack (Swiss Cheese) *Yuiop - Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - N5 - Double Killed by Coolkid (Earl), Aura (Inuyash) and double blocked by dd515 (Aizen) and Slick (Yui) *Darth Nox - Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - N5 Double Killed by Araver&Boquise(Jedi) & Okosan(Clone Trooper) *Okosan - Halloween Mafia VIII - N3 - Double RID Killed by Maurice (Jessica) & Marquessa (Rebecca) and blocked by SparrowHawk (Peter) *Dee - Halloween Mafia VIII - N3 - Double RID Killed by yuiop (Greg) & aura (Sarah) *Dee - Divergent Mafia - N4 - Double Killed by yuiop (baddies) & BabyCee (Fred) *Marq - Divergent Mafia - N6 - Double Killed by yuiop (baddies) & Hachi (Peter) *yuiop - Bag o' Tricks III - N4 - Double RID Killed as Sorcerer by yuiop (Indy) and Flamebirde (goodie) *GMaster479 - Pickup Mafia Game - N2 RID Killed by Baddies and a redirected Goodie Kill Most-Popular-Target 7 visitors: *Maurice - Star Trek Mafia IV - targeted in N1 by 7 - Okosan with a save, plasmid with a save, Sally with a save, Insaner with a spy, Yuiop with a spy, sparrowhawk with a save, Majeswandar with a spy. 6 visitors: *mew - Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - targeted in N6 by 3 blocks (EDM, Aura, Cube) and 3 kills (Aura, Brainy, EDM). *Nana - Harry Potter Mafia 6 - N1 by 6 - self redirected to self, trapped by FatTony, spied by Panther, action spied by Slick, Jay Gold, Boquise 5 visitors: *Aura - Amber Mafia II - N2 by 5 - self trapped, re-trapped by Boquise, RIDed by Benjer, Plasmid, Alexeyy86 *darth nox - in The Wire - targeted in N1 by 5: Sparrowhawk (Baddie) with a spy, Akriti (Baddie) with a redirect, Lionheart (Goodie) with a spy, Shadow7 (Goodie) with a trap, and Baddies with the Nightkill *Maurice - Skyrim Mafia - targeted in N1 by 5 - Baddies with a Night Kill, Hachi with a message, Framm18 with a visit spy, Araver with a RID Kill, and Insaner with a block. *Auramyna - in Cut-Throat Mafia - targeted by 5 spies in N2 - Coolkid, Mewminator, Cruelmind, Hidden Z, Golfjunkie *Vine - Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - targeted in N2 by 5 - redirected by baddies, spied by 4 goodies: Curr3nt, Araver, Slick, Vine 4 visitors: *Framm18 - in Warcraft III Battle targeted in N1 by 4 (got Burned to Death) - Izzy with Holy Light (save), yuiop with Thunderclap (block), eli with Shockwave (Burn) and by self with Frost Armor (save from Burn) *Maurice - in Blade Mafia - targeted in N1 by 4: Q-Cumber (Baddie) with a block, Hirkala (Other Faction) with a Block, EDM (Goodie) with a trap and Maurice (Goodie) with a save. *Nana7 - in The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - targeted in N1 by 4: Maurice (Baddie) with a block, Akaslickster (Goodie) with a spy, KlueMaster (Indy) with a RID, and by self with a Save. *Akaslickster - in Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - targeted in N4 by 4 - Auramyna Aizen Kill, Vineetrika Earl block, Shadow7 Nokoru spy, Clozo Yui spy *Auramyna - in The Hateful Eight Mafia - targeted in N2 by 4 - Maurice Baddie NK carrier, Akriti Baddie Block, Barcallica, the Goodie Immuniser, Jay Gold, the Goodie Block. *Inawordyes - in Disney Movie Mafia - targeted in N3 by 4 - tj (Prince Charming) with a kill, Mewminator (Jasmine) with a spy, Hirkala (Beast) with a trap, and Abhisk (Snow White) with a kill *Hirkala - in Glitch Mafia III - targeted in N3 by 4 - Araver (Indy) with a RID Recruit, Vommack (Glitch) with a redirect, FatTony (Goodie) with a spy, Framm18 (Goodie) with a block *Inawordyes - Nyan Cat Mafia - targeted in N6 by 4 - _GMaster479 with kill, Krystal with block, Dee with FID kill and by self with save. *Araver - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - targeted in N1 by 4 - EDM with vote thief, Brandonb with follow spy, Marquessa with save and by self with trap. *Kiwi - Halloween Mafia V - targeted in N5 by 4 - Prince marth85 (Goodie) with RID Guess as 3 Musketeers, Jay Gold (Goodie) with RID Kill as Twix, Barcallica (Goodie) with spy, and Slick (Goodie) with Redirect. *Nana - Persona 4 Mafia - targeted in N1 by 4 - Jay (Goodie) with spy, Slick (Goodie) with Messenger, Aura (Goodie) with Save and FatTony (Baddie) with RID Role Copy. *Yuiop - Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - N5 by 4 - Double Killed by Coolkid (Earl), Aura (Inuyash) and double blocked by dd515 (Aizen) and Slick (Yui) *Boquise - Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - N1 by 4 - Blocked by Barc (Loki) and Hachi (Nana), Spied by PiOverlord (Sailor Moon) and Kiwi (Miaka) *Maurice - The Orville I - N2 by 4 - self (baddie) with a successful RID Kill, ShadowAngel (as Indy) with a kill, JustDanceForever (as goodie) with a save, Yuli (as goodie) with an oracle spy __NOEDITSECTION__ See more clubs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Clubs